Stronger
by BleedingHearts101
Summary: PWP- just read it, summary inside oneshot/songfic


**Just thought to make a oneshot for the hell of it. This takes place after Rebel Yell, but you don't have to read the other to know what's going on here, but if you want to that's just fine too. Enjoy ^-^ (btw, I highly suggest you listen to Stronger by 30 Seconds to Mars while reading this)**

_**I need you right now  
**__**I need you right now**_

The purple and green neon's flashed across the stage. Everyone around him chatting lively. He should have never let lady and Trish come up with the guest list for his birthday. Most of these people he didn't even remember, Lady says they are and/or were clients. What he really wanted was to spend the night with the only one that really mattered.

Nero.

Since the kid came into his life four months ago he couldn't seem to get enough of the smart ass or his ever changing mood swings. Or forever trying to get the younger to give him a private show, speaking of which, where the hell is he? Nero said he'd meet Dante at Love Planet for the elders b-day bash. Dante was situated right in front of the stage, lounging back in a red velvet couch, specially reserved for him. A few empty beer bottles sat on the table in front of him, his chin rested heavily in his hand, sighing he glanced around the room once again. He felt the presence of a certain blonde slid into the seat next to him,

"Hey sweetie, having fun?" She rested her chin on his shoulder, populously digging into the muscle. He shifted shrugging her off.

"Not really, I don't know half of these people, and where the hell is Nero, he said he'd be here…"

She gave him her sweetest sadist smile, "Don't worry he'll be here very soon." She placed a kiss on his cheek leaving a smear of red lipstick before moving on. Dante watched her go. She walked up next to Lady slipping her hand low on her hip, Dante grinned, Trish leaned closer whispering something into the bi-colored eyes woman's ear. Dante was too far way and the place far too loud for him to pick up anything being said between the two girls. Whatever it was she nodded and grinned.

The room went dark, Lady stood in the center of the stage, microphone in hand,

"Thanks everyone for turning out for Dante's, the ungrateful bastard, birthday." Her gaze shifted to Dante,

"We have something great planned for you Doll, enjoy."

The lights went out as she stepped off the stage. A slow seductive guitar melody started, strobe lights slowed, prismatic colors reflecting off the stage before they finally revealed a lissome body.

_**N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now'cause  
I can't wait much longerI know  
I got to be right now'cause  
I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you**_

Hips swayed enticingly to the slow beat, hands slipped slowly up jean clad thighs, face still hide in darkness. Dante sat forward, apparently it was a guy on stage, a smile pulling at the elders lips. The oscillating lights gave a perfect view of the tight backside as _he _turned, holes in the tight stone wash jeans in all the right places, fingers slid up the wide studded leather belt hanging off _his _hips. The leather and fishnet shirt clinging to the taut body, hands still rising slowly until the low lights revealed the dancers face as his fingers wafted through his white hair pushing it away from his face, his eyes were closed as he mouthed the words to the song. Dante couldn't help but grin, the Kid looked amazing, the only thing missing were those black wings he first saw him dance in.

_**I need you right now  
I need you right now**_

Nero let his hands rest atop his head and cracked his blue eyes, focusing solely on his lover and licked his lips. Dante was practically drooling. Nero's fingers trailed back down stopping at the belt buckle, taking his time to undo the latch then the button of the jeans with a simple flick of his finger. His hand drew up absentmindedly catching the hem of the fishnet shirt revealing a sliver of pale flesh.

_**Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm a boss tonight  
And you don't give a damn what they all say right?  
Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior  
And they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Anybody out there real anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness'cause right now thou has forsaken us**_

The shirt left, thrown in Dante's face, his grin only widened, the shirt was drenched in his sweat, sweet smelling of everything that was Nero. Dante barely registered the wolf whistles from some of the others unlike his demonic side who was fully kicked in on hornieness and possessiveness. What was dancing on that stage belonged to him and only him how dare somebody else even consider laying their eyes on his beautiful form. In a moment of raging jealousy Dante threw himself forward catching Nero in a death grip and easily laid him over his shoulder.

_**You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fakeness  
So go ahead go nuts go ape bitch  
Especially in my pastel on my bapeness  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters**_

Nero didn't register what happened until he was slammed against the closed door of Dante's bedroom, still smirking as the man clamped down on the exposed flesh of his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood,

"Gees Dante, jealous much." He gasped feeling the skin break, the scent of his own blood filled the room.

"Mine" Dante growled, tossing the half clothed younger devil onto his large bed. Nero bounced slightly on landing, giggled a little as Dante pounced onto him attacking him with a lust filled kiss, forcing his way into the youngers mouth. Not that Nero minded the rough treatment, I'd been a while since he'd seen this side of the elder, the possossive, the I'm taking-what-I-want-wether-you-like-it-or-not-but-I-know-you're-gonna-love-it side. Nero's fingers fisted into the elders hair as he latched onto an exposed nipple biting and licking, a lusty moan escaped his uke urging Dante on, lower his mouth slid, stopping momentarily at his navel. Sucking on the soft flesh of his stomach, hand grinding roughly against the ever building bulge in the youngers pants.

_**N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now'cause  
I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you  
I need you right nowI need you right now**_

They were both naked after Dante nearly ripping off the rest of Nero's cloths not even bothering to stop and stare at the black leather thong that said Dante's name in pretty cursive across the front in red.

He sucked the length into his mouth, Nero's back arching off the bed with the rough treatment, "Nya…fuck Dante…ugh…" His breathing to ragged and thoughts muddled to even form words.

"Mine" Dante growled again, humming around the cock in his throat, bobbing his head up and down excruciatingly slow, massaging his balls with one massive hand. Nero's fist clenched tight in the elders hair. Dante knew he was close and pulled off causing Nero to whine at the loss of heat. Dante crawled over him. He just looked extremely fuckable right now, kiss swollen lips, lust hooded eyes, and face flushed with a beautiful scarlet.

_**I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me  
So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
This is Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we gonna do everything that Jared like**_

Dante thrust into the lithe body beneath him, strong lean legs wrapped around his waist, nails embedding themselves in his forearms and back. The bed creaked wildly as the fast rough thrusts continued. Nero's back arched as his sweet spot was struck dead on. The power of speech had been lost to him long ago, his mouth hung open in silent screams. Dante loved him the best like this, completely and utterly under his power. Dante slowed his pace, from hard and fast to slow and deep, wanting this to last as long as possible. He rolled over, he wanted Nero to ride him, wanting to watch as he slipped in and out of is little lover. The youngers hands flattened against the elders broad chest, breathing ragged as he was resheathed on Dante's large member. Dante gripped his hips firmly pumping up and down as Nero bounced lethargically. He fisted the youngers member pumping with his own thrusts. He wanted them to come together.

_**I need you right now  
I need you right now**_

They lay curled together basking in the afterglow of great sex, no not sex, love making even if the whole neighbor hood heard them. Nero nuzzled closer, inhaling the scent that was all Dante,

"Hey Dante" He mumbled.

"Yeah babe."

"Happy Birthday." Dante could feel him smile against his flesh.

"Best Birthday I ever had."

A passionate kiss later and they were both asleep.

**Mmmm….smutness, yay.**


End file.
